


Confessions

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [20]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Two rude dorks who deal badly with feelings, the same yet opposite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: Wade has a confession to make, Tony is skeptical from start to finish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Ama for test reading <3

The tension in the air was tangible as Wade Wilson sat ontop of a pinned Taskmaster, their practice fight having escalated once again he had pinned down the exhausted owner of this base.  

“Get off, Wilson, you won…”

“You know, I have been here for nearly a year now…”

“And you still have issues with the concept of personal space…”

“You are so ruuuude…”

Tony twitched under him trying to throw him off or at least roll over, but Wade was no amateur and knew how to keep him immobile and as uncomfortable as possible apparently. Their faces so close together he could smell the man’s breath.

“Then why do you stay, all you do is complain about me…”

“I don’t fall in love very often…”

Tony couldn’t suppress his sceptical huff at that remembering very clearly the crush on Outlaw, Spider-Man, Thor, Captain America, in short to many to name. Tony would listen to Wade fanboy over them and plan ridiculous techniques to get closer (that rarely worked).

“I just can't believe it was you...out of everyone you just had to steal my heart.”

“Wade, wha- … I what?”

“It’s very rude to steal you know…”

Tony found a second wind and used it to pin the near immortal mercenary under him, his own heartbeat racing as he processed what Wade had been babbling about, love? Their line of work was no place for love.

“Relationships are a liability they get you killed…”

“You are a broken record Tony…”

He sighed behind his mask, every time Wade had come to him about his crushes Tony had gotten agitated, rude, unsupportive in a sarcastic manner only Wade could unlock.

“You are just having another crush Wilson…”

“You really think I would be saying it this seriously in that case?”

He closed his eyes leaning down harder on Wade as he tried to regain his composure, trying to find a hold on his own feelings he refused to act on. When that failed he got of Wade and headed for the door.

“This conversation never happened Pool.”

He could hear a faint whimper from one of the most dangerous men around. More dangerous to him than anyone else probably. He wanted to tell him to leave, before he would get more attached, but he couldn't because he didn’t want a dead silent home again.

“I… will pack my bags I guess…”

Tony froze midstride at those words turning back around with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down on Wade who was now sitting on the ground fumbling with his pouch a little.

“Why?… I didn't ask you to leave…”

“Because I am used to awkward, but this is an awkward I want to avoid…”

“Stay.”

Tony found himself walking back towards Wade, his feet moving without him willing it, these kind of things only seemed to happen with Wade around. Like the time he had sewn Wade’s head back on to keep him alive, yet let Wade hold the illusion that Black Widow had done it.

“No… I need space to get you outta my system.”

“Stay here.”

“No, Tasky, I am not gonna keep pinning after someone who barely tolerates my existence.”

“Don’t leave…”

Wade rose to his feet watching him intensely as they stood face to face, their bodies almost touching as their eyes obscured by lenses tried to look through the other.

“Why the attachment?”

“The place is cold without you here…” 

“Tony…”

“Wilson…” 

“What am I to you?”

The silence was awkward, Tony wanted to lie, there was no doubt he could pull it off, yet if he lied now there was no going back. Here he could do damage that would last for years, maybe forever. 

“...I don’t want to answer that…”

“Skull face… fess up…”

Tony sighed clicking the yaw of his mask putting it aside as he rolled up his mask, allowing Wade to see a bit more of his facial expression.

“You are the only one I trust at my back…”

“...From you that might as well be a wedding proposal…”

“Don’t make me hurt you…”

“You love me!”

“Wils-”

Wade threw himself around Tony's neck, kissing him before he could finish his sentence making Tony grumble before he answered the kiss.

 


End file.
